HOT YOUNG LOVE (HIATUS)
by HyunnK.V
Summary: ::TEASER:: "WU SATU, WU DUA, CEPAT MANDI?" "Dia, siapa?" "ーsi preman itu merelakan tubuhnya di pukuli tanpa melawan. Dan sekarang berada di UGD. Dari kabar angin yang kudengar, itu karena kalian berduaー, Wu bersaudara" l HunKai/ChanKai/KrisKai


**HOT YOUNG LOVE  
**

**.**

**Hyunnie**

Present

**Warning!**

Typo(**s**), bad plot, bored, OoC, Common

**Disclaimer :**

All Cast belong to **God** and themselves. I just **own** this plot story.

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DONT COPY!**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**:: PROLOG ::**

Cinta dapat menjadi liar, ia dapat datang kapan saja, dapat pula pergi tanpa permisi. Cinta dapat membuat anda melintasi ribuan kilometer untuk mendapatkannya, tapi bisa pula hanya berjarak puluhan langkah dari anda, karena terkadang sifat manusia yang tidak pernah puaslah yang kerap menjadi penghalang bagi cupid untuk melepaskan panahnya.

.

.

**:: TEASER ::**

Dia? Siapa? Kau melihat kearah siapa, Bung?

Ah... Seseorang yang dalam balutan kaos v-neck di padukan jaket jeans, itukah maksudmu?

Dia adalah Kai, mereka memanggilnya sih begitu.

Seorang ketua gang yang paling di takuti entah itu di sekolah maupun lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Jangan berpikir bahwa ia seorang anak konglomerat atau nenek moyangnya yang entah keberapa adalah seseorang yang patut di ikuti membuatnya berdikap semau sendiri

Ia hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu, pekerja keras tak kenal lelah dan dapat di katakan beruntung kurasa?

Dunia memang tak adil, namun ia tak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun.

Ia tak memiliki harta, teman sejati yang selalu di sisinya tanpa memiliki niatan mendekatinya untuk menyelamatkan diri maupun ia tak terlalu pintar.

Seluruh guru juga tidak menyukai Kai, selain penampilan urakan, pembuat onar, ia juga selalu bersikap semaunya.

Dan sifat itulah yang membuatnya di pertemukan dengan si Bungsu Wu karena suatu kejadian lambat laun menarik sang preman ke dalam kehidupannya yang datar, rumit dan aneh.

Terlebih lagi dirinya yang selalu berpikiran untuk hidup seperti ikan yang mengikuti aliran sungai menuju lautan lepas, terhapus begitu masalah rumit yang membuatnya gila muncul di hadapannya.

Mungkin tak asing mendengar kakak-beradik memperebutkan seseorang yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Tapi bagaimana jika seorang lainnya ikut terjerat dalam pesonanya adalah Ayah mereka sendiri?

Terlebih si preman bernama asli Kim Jongin itu mengejar cinta salah seirang dari mereka.

Rumit dan menyenangkan bukan?

Hanya saja bisakah ketiga orang itu menerima, bahwa mereka menyukai seseorang sejenis dalam arti bergender sama dengan mereka, mengingat WU adalah keluarga yang paling menentang dan merendahkan hubungan sesama jenis?

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_"WU SATU, WU DUA, CEPAT MANDI!?_

_"KAU BERISIK WU JELEK!?"_

_"KALIAN BERDUA MAU MATI, HUH?"_

_**oOo**  
_

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Beri aku minum, Chen. Tenggorokanku sakit"_

_"Bagaimana tidak sakit, jika kau membangunkan kedua setan itu dengan cara berteriak?"_

_"Tutup mulutmu, DAN CEPAT BERIKAN AKU AIR"_

_**oOo**  
_

_"Halo, Wu"_

_"Halo juga, Panda"_

_"Bisakah kalian memanggilku dengan benar?"_

_"Dia, siapa?"_

_"Kau mengalihkan ucapanku lagi, idiot. Baiklah, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Dia adalah Kai, seorang preman dan mendapat gelar sebagai ketua gang"_

_"Huh? Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini?"_

_******oOo**  
_

_"Kau tidak minta maaf?"_

_"Meminta maaf pada seorang preman?"_

_"Mwo? Tch! Kau belum pernah merasakan lehermu patah huh?"_

_**oOo**  
_

_"WUー"_

_"Panggil aku dengan benar, dan kau juga Wu, Wu satu"_

_"Kau yang mengajariku memanggil seperti itu, dan aku memiliki nama yang kau beri"_

_"HYAAA!? NAMJA ITU MENJIJIKKAN"_

_"JANGAN BERTERIAK, WU DUA!?"_

_"Eh? KALIAN JUGA BERTERIAK, WU WU"_

**oOo**

_"Kau siapa anak manis?"_

_DUGG_

_"Auch, apa kau tak punya sopan santun? Kenapa memukulku huh?"_

_"Kau yang tak punya sopan santun, Ahjussi mesum. Dan kau tak lihat? Aku sudah nesar terlebihー AKU TAMPAN!?"_

_"WU, kami berdua suー KAU!?"_

_"Dengar, ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapiー aku menyukaimu?"_

_"Aku rasa telingaku sedang bermasalah, kau bercanda kan?"_

_"Ani, untuk apa aku bercanda?"_

_"Menjauhlah kau preman menjijikkan, aku ini masih straight. Kau manusia menjijikkan dan miskin, jangan harap kau berdekatan denganku lagi"_

_**oOo**_

_"Ada apa, kau memanggil kami?"_

_PLETAKK_

_PLETAKK_

_"Aku Ayahmu, Wuー"_

_"Kau juga Wu"_

_"Sekali memotong ucapanku, siap-siap kupecat jadi Wu"_

_"Memang aku peduli?"_

_"Sabar, sabar kau Wu. Hosh... Dengar baik-baik, mungkin setelah aku mengatakan ini kalian akan membunuhku. Tapi ketahuilah, akuー_

_ーmenyukai temanmu"_

_"WHAT!? APA SALAH KAMI HINGGA MEMILIKI DADDY PEDO!?"_

_NYUTT_

_"Kalian!? Daddy kan belum selesai bicara. Sebenarnya, Daddy menyukai temanmu si Preman ituー_

_ーKai"_

_BRUKK_

_"YAKK, WU. KENAPA KAU PINGSAN? UHUKK... UHUKK... Tenggorokanku sakit lagi"_

**oOo**

_"WU, BERHENTI DISANA!?"_

_"Jangan berteriak-teriak Byun"_

_"Huh? Itukan terserahku mau berteriak atau nggak, Wekk. Ah... Aku lupa, ini kabar terhot-hot loh"_

_"Langsung ke inti saja, kami harus ke Makau untuk rapat"_

_"Yah... Wu kan memang selalu sibuk"_

_"Baek?"_

_"Iya-iya. Kau tau? Kai si preman itu merelakan tubuhnya di pukuli tanpa melawan. Dan sekarang berada di UGD. Dari kabar angin yang kudengar, itu karena kalian berduaー,_

_ーWu bersaudara"_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

TBC will be END?


End file.
